1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a wireless communication device and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting a signal by using intra-band non-contiguous uplink carrier aggregation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has evolved to the Internet of Things (IoT) network that exchanges information between distributed components such as objects in a human-oriented connection network in which humans generate and consume information. An Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which big data processing technology through a connection with a cloud server is combined with the IoT technology has emerged. In order to implement the IoT, technical factors such as a sensing technique, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, and thus technologies such as a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M), and Machine Type Communication (MTC) for a connection between objects have been recently researched. In an IoT environment, through the collection and analysis of data generated by connected objects, an intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service creates new value for human life. The IoT may be applied to fields such as a smart phone, smart building, smart city, smart car, connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, smart health care service, and the like through the convergence of the conventional Information Technologies (ITs) and various industries.
A terminal supporting the MTC, or M2M technology may perform wireless communication with an access point or a base station through a communication module.
The Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) system supports Carrier Aggregation (CA) technology by gathering a plurality of different types of frequency carriers into one and transmitting a larger amount of data as well as Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology. The CA technology corresponds to a technology of aggregating two or more Component Carriers (CCs). The CC may be one carrier frequency band.
A communication module (for example, a Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC)) of the terminal supporting the CA technology may have the same structure regardless of inter-band CA and intra-band CA.
Accordingly, a communication module considering both inter-band CA and intra-band CA is needed. Particularly, an apparatus and a method for transmitting a signal through intra-band non-contiguous uplink carrier aggregation may be required.
According to various embodiments of the present disclosure, a communication device provides a communication apparatus and method according to inter-band CA and intra-band CA.
According to various embodiments of the present disclosure, the communication device provides an apparatus and a method for supporting intra-band non-contiguous uplink carrier aggregation.
According to various embodiments of the present disclosure, the communication device provides a circuit for supporting intra-band non-contiguous uplink carrier aggregation.
In accordance with an aspect of the present disclosure, a transmitter is provided. The transmitter includes a first communication unit for converting a first baseband signal into a first RF signal of a first band, a second communication unit for converting a second baseband signal into a second RF signal of a second band, a combiner for outputting a third RF signal by combining the first RF signal and the second RF signal, and an amplifier for amplifying the third RF signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, an operation method of a transmitter is provided. The operation method includes, converting a first baseband signal into a first RF signal of a first band, converting a second baseband signal into a second RF signal of a second band, outputting a third RF signal by combining the first RF signal and the second RF signal, and amplifying the third RF signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, an integrated circuit is provided. The integrated circuit includes, a first communication unit for converting a first baseband signal into a first RF signal of a first band, a second communication unit for converting a second baseband signal into a second RF signal of a second band, a combiner for outputting a third RF signal by combining the first RF signal and the second RF signal, and an amplifier for amplifying the third RF signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, an electronic device is provided. The electronic device includes at least two processors for generating a first baseband signal and a second baseband signal, a first communication unit for converting the first baseband signal into a first RF signal of a first band, a second communication unit for converting the second baseband signal into a second RF signal of a second band, a combiner for outputting a third RF signal by combining the first RF signal and the second RF signal, and an amplifier for amplifying the third RF signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, an operation method of an electronic device is provided. The operation method includes generating a first baseband signal and a second baseband signal, converting a first baseband signal into a first RF signal of a first band, converting a second baseband signal into a second RF signal of a second band, outputting a third RF signal by combining the first RF signal and the second RF signal, and amplifying the third RF signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, an IoT device is provided. The IoT device includes a sensor for detecting a signal, at least two processors for generating a first baseband signal and a second baseband signal based on the signal from the sensor, a first communication unit for converting the first baseband signal into a first RF signal of a first band, a second communication unit for converting the second baseband signal into a second RF signal of a second band, a combiner for outputting a third RF signal by combining the first RF signal and the second RF signal, and an amplifier for amplifying the third RF signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, an operation method of an IoT device is provided. The operation method includes detecting a signal by using a sensor, generating a first baseband signal and a second baseband signal based on the signal from the sensor, converting the first baseband signal into a first RF signal of a first band, converting the second baseband signal into a second RF signal of a second band, outputting a third RF signal by combining the first RF signal and the second RF signal, and amplifying the third RF signal.